


Blithe Revelations

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Kevin and Joaquin have learnt the most surprising, yet sweetest things about each other over the course of their relationship.





	Blithe Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> My first Riverdale fic! I figured I should pay homage to the show that I binge watched in 2 days and cried over. (more than once) So much fluff, seriously. Enjoy and don't judge me, damnit.

There were days when Kevin honestly couldn't believe it. He was the sheriff's son, dating a gang member. It sounded like a romance novel cliche. Yet it was real, and it was _**his**_. He hadn't expected a hot kiss against a fence at a drive-in to amount to much, Kevin's hookups never did, yet here he was. Head over heels and backwards for a boy in a leather jacket, long hair, and a lethal tattoo on his arm.

There were things Kevin would've never guessed about Joaquin. So many things about that damned Serpent that just didn't meet the eye. And those were often Kevin's favorite things about him. Kevin didn't really like surprises, but any surprise Joaquin brought was always a good one.

For example, Kevin would've never guessed, Joaquin was a hopeless romantic. At first it wasn't obvious, he hid it quite well. But when flowers would appear on Kevin's desk, or when Joaquin would say something poetically beautiful about Kevin, it became rather apparent. Kevin teased him about it, and Joaquin would neither confirm nor deny the teasings, just silence them with a sweet kiss.

Joaquin's music tastes, also stunned Kevin. He had expected Joaquin to like heavy metal, or whatever bikers were supposed to like. But Joaquin preferred more indie and alternative artists. He liked Alt-J, Nirvana, The Fray, and even Radiohead. His favorite song happened to be Creep by Radiohead. Sometimes when Kevin and Joaquin were alone, they would play Joaquin's music, and Joaquin even sang along softly. It was the most beautiful sound to Kevin.

It surprised Kevin how damned good Joaquin's memory was. Kevin was the type to drone on, talking until you literally shut him up. And not only did Joaquin listen (which already made him better than most of Kevin's friends), but he remembered. Joaquin knew when not only Kevin's birthday was, but also when Jughead's, Betty's, Archie's, and Ronnie's were because he just remembered. He remembered Kevin's favorite shows, his drama with his friends, his favorite (and least favorite) subjects, and how he liked his food. It marveled Kevin, and he loved it.

Joaquin's gentleness was another surprising feature to Kevin. He had expected a rough, badass biker. But instead, he had a kind, warm, almost gentleman. Kevin wasn't really sure if Joaquin was like this with everyone, but with Kevin, Joaquin was the image of affection. Kevin couldn't (and honestly didn't want to) imagine Joaquin actually hurting someone, despite the frequent bruised knuckles he had. Kevin would just kiss them and pretend they hadn't earned the bruises off of someone else's face.

 

* * *

 

Yet for every thing that shocked Kevin about Joaquin, there was something about Kevin that shocked Joaquin. Joaquin had expected a preppy, dull, stereotype. He was cute, that being the main reason Joaquin had even cornered his cute ass for a hot make-out session. Yet he was taken aback by how charismatic Kevin was once he got to know the sheriff's son.

Like, how Kevin bent over backwards to be a loyal friend. Kevin was always trying to help and be there for his friends, no matter what they did. (And Joaquin had been told stories about some shitty things they had done) Kevin was always trying just be a good friend, staying by his clique's side through thick and thin. Joaquin found it endearing.

Kevin's patience was also surprising. The teen was willing to be tolerant of almost anything. Joaquin had arrived late to dates and occasionally even been a dick to Kevin, yet it didn't even faze him. Kevin told Joaquin stories of how he had been the same to his friends, and it didn't even seem to bother Kevin. He didn't even seem to notice how patient he was.

It was also stunning to Joaquin how Kevin was such a neat freak. Sure, he hadn't expected the prep to be a slob, but Kevin was practically borderline OCD. He ironed and folded his clothes, he had a _**color code**_ for sticky notes on his mirror (yellow was dates, red was memos, green was shopping lists, and so on, or so Kevin had told Joaquin) Joaquin's trailer was spotless after one visit from Kevin.

Yet quite possibly the most shocking thing to Joaquin and Kevin alike, was how hard they had fallen for each other. How much they liked- ~~maybe even _ **loved**_?~~ \- each other. It was forbidden and dangerous, but neither could deny the pure, raw, burning _**passion**_ between the gang member and the sheriff's son.

**Author's Note:**

> I low-key made Joaquin's music taste's oddly similar to mine. Wonder how that one happened. But seriously, if you don't like Creep then get the fuck out. (I'm kidding) (sort of) (Don't judge my music tastes)  
> (also funny side note, if I hadn't proof read this I would've accidentally pasted my most recent Superbat fic instead of this in the Work Text. That would've been awkward)


End file.
